


Everything and More

by fictioninmyheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mary/John is only one drabble, but I'm actually proud of how these came out, but there's a lot of variety, probably quite a bit of angst, this was a challenge for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictioninmyheart/pseuds/fictioninmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 unrelated drabbles based around the idea of Sherlock and John to get me back into writing mode. </p><p>Both pre- and post-Reichenbach. Most of these aren't meant to fit into a specific spot in the timeline. Rated Teen for implied sex and one instance of swearing, just to be safe. Most of these are pretty solidly G.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything and More

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get back into writing mode, so I put my iTunes on shuffle and wrote.  
> Based on this meme:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or whatever you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it’s over. No lingering afterward!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.
> 
> Enjoy!

1\. “Tough Little Boys” by Gary Allan

John never thought that he’d be standing in front of that nursery room window holding back tears. He had never seen anything so perfect in all his life, this little girl with his name on her ankle. As he watched her small, perfect hand flex, he felt a tear escape, and he realized that this perfect creation had already wormed her way into his heart and past his solid walls of defenses, and he realized he didn’t even care.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

2\. “I’ll Think of a Reason Later” by Lee Ann Womack

That had not gone as Sherlock anticipated. Not only was John not happy to see him, but he wasn’t alone. He now had an insipid girlfriend - he refused to give her the title _fiancé_ until it was official - that he had gone home with. She had tried to appeal to Sherlock, say that she would talk John around, but Sherlock didn’t care. He didn’t care about everything he had deduced upon seeing her; all he saw was an interloper to his happiness with John, _his_ John, and that was all the reason he needed to dislike her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

3\. “Fields of Gold” by Sting

Alone. He was alone. Once, that had been his constant state, but now, after living with John - warm, understanding, caring John - he felt it more keenly than he ever had before. He wasn’t just alone, he was _lonely_. He wanted nothing more than to return home to Baker Street, to his work, to _John_. If he could even just have John, he would be happy. He’d miss the rest, the things he once deemed essential to his existence, but he could survive, _would_ survive, without them. John, however, he could not live without. He would promise him anything, and fulfill those promises, if he could just return to John and keep him forever.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

4\. “What Might Have Been” by Little Texas

As he watched the pedestrian dash across the road in front of the taxi, the memory hit John like it only happened yesterday. Going to look at a flat with a mysterious madman and only hours later, running across London on foot after a cab. It had been a while since he had thought of Sherlock. How odd that the man he had once built his life around, who had given him a renewed purpose in life, only crossed his mind every now and then. Once, there had been the potential for so much, but somewhere it had gone wrong, and John no longer cared to try to identify why. The space between them that had initially grown due to hurt was now maintained out of habit, but, now and then, whenever one of those memories crossed his mind, he couldn’t help but wonder what might have been.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

5\. “Run Away!” from _Spamalot_

John woke, confused at first, but almost immediately identifying the cause. For once, Sherlock was actually sleeping in their bed, but it was not his normal peaceful sleep. Instead, he was muttering in his sleep. It sounded like utter nonsense, but then John started to make out words: _“Frogs, cows, fart.”_ followed by insistent mutterings to _“Run Away!”_ John had to smother a laugh as he realized what Sherlock must have been dreaming about. Maybe he had been paying more attention to their _Monty Python_ movie night than John had thought.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

6\. “Bring Him Home” from _Les Misérables_

John had figured it out, had stormed into the Diogenes Club, confronted Mycroft with more than just words. But now John couldn’t decide if this was better. Better definitely than thinking that his best friend was dead with so much left unsaid between them. But now John knew what Sherlock was actually doing. Had pried the truth from Mycroft. Now he couldn’t stop thinking, couldn’t stop worrying. Sherlock was on his own, taking down Moriarty’s web, and John knew it was dangerous. He had originally asked Sherlock not to be dead. That miracle had been granted. Now he begged a God he still wasn’t sure he believed in to bring Sherlock Holmes back home to him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

7\. “Collide” by Howie Day

As John woke slowly, he realized that he wasn’t in his bed, and he wasn’t alone. As Sherlock nuzzled deeper into the space between his neck and shoulder, everything that happened last night came rushing back to his mind, waking him fully. Sherlock had been upset last night over his failure in their latest case, and, as John talked to him, their conversation had unexpectedly become filled with sentiment and things they had never dared to say before. Those previously unspoken feelings had led them to Sherlock’s bed and to John waking up with an armful of Consulting Detective. As John remembered the words Sherlock had spoken to him last night, he pulled Sherlock closer against him and pressed a kiss into the mass of dark curls, feeling like he would burst with love for the man in his arms.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

8\. “Strangers Like Me” by Phil Collins

Sherlock felt like he was over his head, a feeling he was unused to, let alone willing to acknowledge. But this was John. And John was wonderful, wouldn’t make fun of him, would understand what Sherlock was trying to say. John would just pull him to him, would answer Sherlock’s unspoken questions, not just with words, but with his actions, teaching Sherlock all about these new sensations, tenderly guiding him, never judging. And for that, Sherlock loved him even more. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

9\. “Entering Bootytown” from _Music and Lyrics_

Sherlock helped John stagger up the stairs to their flat. John had wanted to go out to the pub tonight, and Sherlock had agreed since they hadn’t received a new case yet. What Sherlock wouldn’t tell him is that he found John more adorable than usual when he drank; he didn’t think he would appreciate that sentiment. He left him holding the railing a few stairs from the top, and he went to open the door to the flat. As he tried to walk up the last few stairs, he only managed a couple before he was stopped by John grabbing his wrist. “You know what, Sherlock? You have a fantastic arse. Just fucking fantastic.”

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

10\. “Don’t Take the Girl” by Tim McGraw

The first time John was kidnapped, during the smuggling case, Sherlock had rescued him in an effort to keep this interesting person with him. By the time John had been taken by Moriarty and brought to the pool, that had changed. John was no longer a curiosity, an interesting dichotomy of soldier and doctor to examine. John was now essential to not only the work, but Sherlock. As Sherlock saw John move the coat to the side, exposing the bomb strapped to him, saw the red dots from sniper rifles aimed at him, Sherlock realized that he would do anything and everything he could to keep him: would deduce, bargain, hell, he would even beg. It didn’t matter because it was John, and as he had turned around, memory stick still raised high, he had realized that John was everything.


End file.
